Server
The Servers are the computers that host War of Legends. Servers are maintained by Jagex and by contractors retained by Jagex. List of servers Currently, there are several servers in operation: : History The Red Dragon server was the first server introduced by Jagex. However, due to the "lost legends" bug, the server was offline for several hours, triggering multiple rants on the forums. After a server maintenance on 22 January 2010, Jagex released four new servers (Royal Garden, Imperial Palace, Emerald Paradise, and Golden Temple)War of Legends - News List - War of Legends Beta Update. Over the next two weeks, the servers were reset twice due to bugs and other issues related to gameplay. Jagex refunded JCredits and offered items as incentives for players to continue the beta testing after these resets. After complaints by players, on 11 February 2010, Jagex released a statement stating that they will not be resetting the servers after the beta period was overWar of Legends - News List - Beta Update – No Resets!. This drew a mixed response from players, with some players complaining that they expected another reset at the end of the beta period, while others welcomed the move by Jagex. The Red Dragon server was taken down on 11 February 2010, after earlier promises of bringing the server back online. The reason given by Jagex was after that the servers were reset, this particular server was turned into a test server for developers. The shutting down of the Red Dragon again triggered rants on the forums, particularly by players who had invested time and money to play on the server. On 15 March 2010, King's Destiny is introduced, increasing the number of operational servers to fiveWar of Legends - News List - New War of Legends server. Just two weeks after the introduction of King's Destiny, Black Dragon is introduced on 29 March 2010War of Legends - News List - New Server: Black Dragon, bringing the total number of servers to six. RisingPhoenix, the seventh War of Legends server is launched on 16 April 2010War of Legends - News List - New Server - RisingPhoenix. This server is introduced just over two weeks after the release of Black Dragon. The eighth War of Legends server is launched on 29 April 2010War of Legends - News List - New Server - Ancient Ruins. As before, the server is introduced two weeks after the release of RisingPhoenix. Over the period of under two months, four new servers have been introduced, each being released every two weeks. The ninth server, Charging Boar, is launched sometime in May 2010, without an official announcement on the website. On 19 May 2010, ImmortalShrine is released, bringing the total number of active servers to tenWar of Legends - News List - New Server - ImmortalShrine!. Issues with inactivity Players had often complained of flatlands being taken up by inactive players who no longer play the game. Inactivity often resulted in less flatlands for players to move about as cities of inactive players would often be occupying a flatland which would otherwise be better utilised by active players (see Fated Wind and Divine Wind). In addition, the servers are at full capacity even when the number of active players is significantly less than the capacity of the serversWar of Legends Forums - Technical Support - Servers. Jagex and Ultizen had been working on a solution for several monthsWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - Empty Cities, before announcing on May 2010 that they had devised a plan to remove cities of inactive playersWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - City deletion. Servers are being "cleaned up" one at a time, with Jagex suggesting that they are taking "baby steps" to ensure that their city removal tool is working as intendedWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - More City DeletionsWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - Kings Destiny server clean up. Jagex also stated that the inactive alliances will be "deleted once the leader has been removed from the game". Jagex appears to be removing inactive cities in the newer servers on a frequent basisWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - City Deletions - 28/05/2010. Meanwhile, players in the older servers have yet to be informed as to why their servers have not been cleared of inactive servers. For a list of servers with inactive cities already removed, see List of serversWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - Servers Accepting Players. References Category:Mechanics